


leave a note on your bed

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “What are you doing in my quarters?”“You mean, the Captain’s quarters.”





	leave a note on your bed

**Author's Note:**

> For Time Canary Week, Day 1, Roommate AU (which I took as canon compliant bed sharing, but OOPS)

He’s back in his head. In control of his own thoughts. Back with the team and things are still confusing. Pieces of the puzzle that he no longer has, month's missing, two new teammates whose history he’s unfamiliar with.

Though perhaps the most confusing thing of all is Sara.

Sara, who is currently sprawled out in his bed, as though it belongs to her. 

“Miss -” he stops, corrects himself, “Captain Lance?”

“What are you doing in my quarters?”

“You mean, the Captain’s quarters,” she corrects.

And oh.

Oh.

That would be another change. 

It makes sense. He was gone, and she was captain. By rights the rooms did belong to her now. And there was something about it, about the thought of Sara in his room, here when he could not be, that stirs something inside of him side of him. 

Regret and guilt, mixed with something like longing.

He had forgotten for a moment all the things Sara could make him feel. 

“Right yes,” he agrees after a moment's pause, “I’ll go somewhere else and-”

“There’s enough room for two, Rip,” she says pointedly patting the space next to her.

Like a challenge.

It’s a challenge, a power play, two captains trying to sort themselves out.

He can see it for what it is now.

“No funny business,” he tells her. 

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” she replies, before grimacing, “Too soon?”

 

*

 

There’s tensions within the team.

Stein calls him  “Mr. Hunter,” and he tries not to jolt at how unfamiliar it sounds.

Gideon calls Sara, “Miss Lance,” pointedly. 

The team choosing sides in subtle ways.

He imagines it slaying out in his quarters - in  _ their  _ quarters - but when Sara slips into the bed at night, smelling faintly of alcohol and bad decisions she doesn’t say anything, just settles down beside him.

“Good night, Captain Hunter.”

“Good night, Captain Lance.”

 

*

 

Falling asleep next to each other is not bad; it’s easy, it’s something that he can do. 

It’s waking up in the morning, with her pressed to his side. 

When he wakes up she’s still asleep, because apparently she trusts him enough to let her guard down and fall into an easy sleep. This should not make his chest as tight as it does, but oh - it does.

He is not sure he deserves her trust.

He moves out of bed, before he wakes, trying to be gentle as he does so.

Half asleep, she holds his hand for a second, keeping him in place, “Rip?”

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“I don’t mind,” she says. “Come back to bed.” 

And he does, telling himself that another ten more minutes beside her won’t change anything.

 

*

 

“Do you think the plan will work?”

“I don’t want to talk business in bed,” Sara says.

Laying there beside him, propped up on her side, one arm under her head so that she can look at him, a loose sleep shirt hanging over her body. He wonders how she expects him to act like this is normal, having her in his bed, casual almost.

This is why he’d started talking about their plan to stop the Legion of Doom. 

To destroy the spear. 

It was better than letting his mind wander.

Though Sara isn’t helping things at all, not with the way she grins at him, “We could talk about other things.”

He almost does.

Almost gives into that impulse that says to kiss her.

Instead he just says, “I thought we agreed no funny business?”

 

*

 

He doesn’t want an empty bed.

Doesn’t realize that until she’s gone.

Until they’re all gone and he’s alone, in an empty ship that feels like an abyss.

Mourning the loss of her touch.

He rolls over onto her side of the bed, and breathes in the scent of her, until it fades a few days later. Leaving him with nothing but the memory of her and the regret that he didn’t do anything when he had the chance.

He won’t remember any of this later. 

 

*

 

The y save the day.

No,  _ she  _ saves the day, because it was always going to be Sara.

“Our hero,” he calls her that night, as she slips down in bed beside him. 

She has always been the hero of his story.

The hero he scarcely deserves. 

“What a week,” she replies.

A week.

That’s really all it’s been.

It feel like an eternity. 

And like there’s another eternity still yet to come. 

“We’re lucky to be alive,” he says, because it’s better than admitting how lucky he feels to have her here beside him. 

It’s a miracle.

She’s a miracle. 

She kisses his cheek, just a soft thing, but it nearly stops his heart . “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

 

*

 

He leaves a letter on the bed they’ve shared. 

Hopes that it will be enough for her to understand why he has to do this. 

Why he has to go. 

(It won’t.)

 

*

 

He sleeps alone, in the jumpship, curled up onto the seat. 

He used to be able to sleep anywhere, it was one of the many things he liked about himself, the ability to get comfortable in an instant and slip into nothingness just as fast.

But now he can’t, because all he can see is the way she looked at him when he left.

The way his heart seems to ache endlessly. 

The way he longs to go back to the ship, back to the captain’s quarters, back to the bed that they shared.

He should have kissed her there when he had the chance, made that bed their eternity. 

  
  



End file.
